Working alone can be dangerous in certain situations. Assigning two or more workers that can watch out for each other might be safer, but in some cases such an approach might subject more workers than necessary to a hazardous environment. Various personal monitors and alarm systems have been developed, but they seem to fall short in one or more areas including, but not limited to, failing to distinguish between when a person is in a relatively safe environment or a more hazardous one.